Vacuum cleaners can be embodied as upright units or portable, hand-carriable units. In some instances, a vacuum cleaner can be reconfigurable between an upright cleaning mode and a lift-off mode in which a smaller pod or hand-carriable unit is removed from the vacuum cleaner for use in a cleaning operation.